The present invention relates to the tape recorder which can be used for a plurality of types of cassette halves with different dimensions by shifting the positions of the reel shafts.
This type of tape recoder is known from Japanese Utility Model Gazette laying-open No. 16913/1975.
Since the positions of the reel shafts of this type of tape recorder vary, the construction of the driving means for the reel shafts is difficult.
An object of the present invention is to provide the driving means capable of driving the reel shafts at respective shifting positions and staying itself at a fixed position.
Another object of the present invention is to provide the single brake mechanism capable of stopping the reel shafts at respective shifting positions.